


The good doctor

by Indehed



Series: Wave Length [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor/Patient, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to Compatibility - approx 1 year before<br/>**********<br/><i>Shore turned to the darkened window. "Now, Danny is approximately three months away from his next heat, so his body is more frequently producing the hormones associated with it. Being a male omega he does, of course, have a higher sex drive than the females that we attribute to the dual sexual organs. Today we will begin with stimulating his body both inside and out..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The good doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this but while taking a break from other writing and considering how I might continue the first story, I actually explored more of the universe in my head - of a world where omegas lived in medical facilities built to protect them, to control them, to experiment on them and, in their remit, find a way to conserve them from extinction. But they're still second class citizens, and these facilities feel like a cross between a zoo, a hospital and a dating agency.  
> It's a modern world with 19th century ideals on medical practice and chauvinistic views.
> 
> Anyway, not every doctor has their best interests at heart and it's just Danny's luck that his is a pervert.
> 
> This story takes place approx 1 year before Compatibility, making Danny 21 years old. It contains non-con elements, since he is 'medically forced' to orgasm in front of an audience he can't even see for himself. Consider yourselves warned for that kind of uncomfortable content.

Danny woke with his alarm and went about his morning as normal, putting on facility sweat pants and a t-shirt before heading to breakfast. If they wanted to eat, they needed to be there in that two hour window and though Danny hated the regimented way of living in the facility, he did need to eat. 

But as always, as much as the omegas around him went peacefully about their morning, he knew there was an anxiety around them all as it was during each morning that they were taken in for 'health checks'. All of them. It just depended on whether you were in there for two minutes, or longer. 

With a last name beginning with 'W', he was always one of the last called over the tannoy system. Usually he was in his room reading or watching tv but sometimes he'd be out in the quad. The good thing about being old enough now was that he didn't have school to go to, but there was still an insistence on omegas continuing to learn until they were chosen and so Danny had been studying and taking computer based classes. He had been reading law, but grew increasingly frustrated at the censored books and materials he had access to. 

An omega didn't work once they were claimed by an alpha - they stayed at home, they were there to serve like second class citizens and anything they saw in movies that was different was just fantastical nonsense. So as much as they wanted omegas to be smart, they didn't think it was worth an omega's time to learn the things Danny wanted to. It would give him 'ideas' after all...

When Danny's name was called he got to his feet and swore. One day he would just love to have them accidentally miss him out. Or for there to just, for whatever reason, be one day that he didn't have to go to that room and be poked and prodded; tested, swabbed, examined. He hated latex gloves. And he hated Doctor Shore. 

The nurse showed him in, helped him undress and put him into the chair, the plastic material cool on his body as she strapped his legs and arms in to keep him still. 

He could see that the glass had been tinted to allow privacy today. He couldn't see the people beyond but if they tinted the glass that dark, it meant there were people behind it and it made him nervous, made him flush and tense with embarrassment to have his body on display. 

A lot of omegas didn't care, they were so docile, but Danny did, as did some others and he squirmed. He didn't care that he was in here every day and had been for years. He didn't care that he was 'used to it'. He still didn't like it.

"What's going on?" he asked as the nurse ran a swab between his legs and took it to the side for testing without answering him in anything more than a quick smile and pat to his thigh.

When Doctor Shore entered, he looked his usual smarmy self. The alpha doctor that no sane omega liked being in a room alone with. He was smart, smooth, he knew the omegas in this place well. He was getting older, greying. He'd lost his omega wife years ago and since then he used his job to get his kicks, at least, as far as Danny could tell, because he enjoyed his job too much. 

"Danny, how are you this morning, sweetheart?"

Danny didn't answer and just ground his teeth. "What's going on?"

Shore looked at the results from the swab on his screen. "Excellent," he said then pulled on a glove and came to sit next to Danny on a wheeled stool. "We have visitors today watching all my tests. They're from the university, all studying medicine. It's the next generation of doctors back there."

"How many?"

"That doesn't matter. Now, they are in for a treat with you today, honey. You're readings are above the standard level so we're going to be inducing some of that slick out of you and combining that with what those nice young people behind the glass are studying, we'll be able to monitor the orgasms you have… quantity and intensity."

He moved Danny's dick, using a wire cover to keep it up and out of the way resting on Danny's stomach. It allowed for better access to his holes and Shore moved a light to get a better view as well as moving the camera to allow for the recording and for the trainee doctors to see on their screens, up close and personal.

Shore turned to the darkened window. "Now, Danny is approximately three months away from his next heat, so his body is more frequently producing the hormones associated with it. Being a male omega he does, of course, have a higher sex drive than the females that we attribute to the dual sexual organs. Today we will begin with stimulating his body both inside and outside. We'll use a short and thin dilator, inserting it inside Danny to press against where we believe that elusive g-spot to be," he gave a short laugh. "Like so."

He produced the small, rod like plastic device and began to rub it up and down against Danny's hole and round in circles.

"We need to get some wetness to ease the penetration," the doctor explained for the audience, then used his gloved thumb to flick and rub against Danny's clit to arouse him further. While he continued, he made small talk for the audience. "Danny is that rare kind of omega who maintains he doesn't like these sessions and yet, as our tests over time have shown, he has some of the strongest orgasms we've seen. He is very stubborn, I doubt he will ever admit to enjoying life here and that will continue when he gets his alpha."

"Does he tighten up in response?" a question came over the intercom from the room. 

"He does at first, but proper stimulation will loosen him back up," the doctor said. 

Danny hated being talked to like he wasn't there, like he was an animal in a zoo. Being watched, being used. They always said this was protection, for individual omegas (against those big bad alphas who could potentially go crazy and fight over omegas or hurt the omegas in a hormonal rage) but also for omegas in general as they were becoming rarer, especially the male ones. If populations continued to drop then it would be up to the beta females to continue the species.

The tip of the dilator pressed against him and he hissed at the unexpected entry, even though it was barely inside. Shore rubbed the plastic against him again and rubbed his thumb in circles over his clit. "Come on, sweetheart, open up for me…. good boy," he soothed using his bedside manner (that omegas referred to between themselves as his bed _room_ manner).

The dilator pushed in further, slowly, and further, further until it was seated inside Danny. It felt big - bigger than ones he'd had inside him before. 

"How does that feel, Danny?" Shore asked as he secured it against Danny with tape before sitting back. 

"Big," Danny replied. 

"Well, it's a size up from our usual but, you were getting very comfortable with those. Time to stretch you a little," he turned to the window. "Of course, not so far as to put an alpha off from claiming him, but as you can all see, the size of the dilator is nothing compared to the size of an alpha when he's hard and ready to penetrate."

The doctor was handed a small device by the nurse, two pieces connected by a cord. 

"Now this we will use to stimulate Danny on the outside, as it were. By placing this bullet against his clitoris to vibrate, we'll be able to bring about a faster orgasm. As we all know it's a very sensitive area of the body."

He attached the bullet despite Danny's hiss at the cold. He taped down the wire from it so that it was left practically hanging against him and able to move more freely, but Danny had been subjected to this before, though not with anything this big inside him as well. He knew it gave him strong orgasms when they turned it up high. He also knew he got there once Shore intervened and rubbed the bullet against him. Would he still do that with an audience or would he delight in watching Danny squirm?

"We'll start on a low setting," Shore turned the dial on the attached controller to the bullet and Danny felt the hum of the vibrations move through him. He shifted his hips and clenched his hands. The thought of coming for an audience was one that played on his mind and made it difficult for him, but his body would respond where his brain didn't and he'd have no choice but to do what the doctors wanted. 

The doctor moved the vibrator a little, then pushed the end of the dilator to stop it from trying to come out of Danny's body. He could already feel wet and sticky, like there was slick dripping out of him and down and he felt the doctor use a swab to pick it up and begin to get more samples into test tubes. 

"That's it, sweetheart, just relax and let it happen," he ran a hand along Danny's inner thigh and pushed the vibrator closer to his body again. He turned the dial up a notch. "Danny always responds more to the higher settings. Perhaps today we'll take him to the top level and see what results we get."

"Will it hurt him in any way?" Another voice from behind the glass. 

"No, no, this is something omegas respond very favorably to, despite any words that come out of their mouths while on the chair," he laughed. "They all at some point protest, but their bodies speak for themselves. It's an omega's natural position to be in. As for the equipment we use today, the dilator is small, like we said before and the vibrator will simply enhance and speed up the first orgasm. At worst there might be a small amount of numbing from the strength of the vibrations, but it is temporary. You'll be amazed at the intensity of an orgasm from someone like Danny with this handy little device."

He moved higher up Danny's body, hands skimming over his bare skin, his arms, chest, fingers pinching over his erect nipples. He checked Danny's eyes and temperature as everyone watched Danny's lower body squirm and move with the need, the arousal, the building, base desire to come. 

"I think we're almost there. Now, Danny, I'm going to turn this all the way up," he said as he soothed the hair back from Danny's forehead. He held up the controller so Danny could see as he flipped the dial all the way around. 

The sensations made Danny's body jerk, he threw his head back against the seat and sobbed out at the feeling of it against him. He could feel his insides desperate to contract, to feel even more of it, to get impossibly closer.

"Oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck," he said as he seemed to stop breathing, voice catching on what little air was left inside him as his body bucked up, tightening from head to toe and straining against the restraints. 

Shore used his hand to press the vibrator against him, rolling it over his clit and up against the dilator so that the feeling could shoot along its length and inside him. The build verged on painful and then his whole body released and he cried out as he fell over the edge. His body thrummed, sensitive, unaware of anything else for long moments. until he fell back down against the chair, exhausted. 

Shore turned down the vibrator and took it away from Danny's body. He slowly removed the dilator, encouraged by the amount of slick and catching as much of it as he could, holding it all up for the cameras to see, joyfully speaking to his crowd at the long strand of slick that was leading from his finger and down to Danny's shining and wet hole. 

He examined Danny's body, fingers poking and rubbing against him and it made Danny try to pull back, still overly sensitive from coming. The doctor rolled closed to Danny's head again, petting his hair and wiping his brow. He used a hand to turn Danny's head more towards his own and Danny could smell his own slick on the gloves. 

"There you are, sweetheart, how was that, huh? You enjoyed that one," he said and Danny wanted to growl and bite and fight back. His body had enjoyed it, but he had not. The life of an omega, in a facility such as this - with doctors, security, high walls and cameras - he had no means of escaping the life he hated and even if he did get out, he'd never survive on the streets. 

He was resigned to it. Part of him wished for an alpha just so he could get out into the world and away from the constant supervision and testing. But what if an alpha was a worse proposition - at least he knew what to expect from an asshole like Shore, whose wide eyes and smirk showed he'd enjoyed making Danny do all of this. 

"Rest for a few minutes," Shore told him. "Close your eyes, it's okay." he said and Danny turned away from him letting out a long breath and flexing his hands.

Shore moved closer to the window again. "Now, the good thing about male omegas is that the sexual episode is not over until his penis softens. Danny's is still hard, he still wishes to orgasm in the more male dominated side of his genitalia. But we also know from past experience that intense orgasms such as the one he just experienced, doesn't necessarily mean he is satisfied. On the contrary, most intense orgasms need a calmed one wrung out of their bodies to completely satisfy before we allow the penis to ejaculate. In the meantime, while we give Danny a few minutes to rest up, we can begin to study his reactions. If you look to your monitors, you can see just how his body spiked and reacted at the first moment of orgasm…"

Danny drifted, not caring about the science, just glad to not be touched at that moment, though his legs were still wide apart and he knew his hole was gaping, wishing for an alpha cock that he'd yet to ever experience. 

He fell asleep but it could only have been for a few moments, until he was woken with the press of the vibrator against him again, but there was nothing penetrating him.

"… and without the dilator you can still clearly see how open he is, the body responding to sexual need and slowly going back to a more neutral state. If you watch closely, you'll see how it contracts, tenses and spasms during orgasm. We won't waste time," he said and suddenly Danny felt like he'd been given an electric shock; the vibrator was being pressed to his body and rolled over him by Shore's hand and it was on the highest setting without any warning or build up. 

He cried out, loud, in a yelp and twisted, trying to get away from the strength of the vibes but Shore placed a hand low on his stomach to keep him down while the other manipulated where the bullet targeted, rubbing over and over. 

"Come on, honey, that's it. You know you like this, you always come so hard for me. Don't hold back, let it out, good boy."

Danny felt like he was hyperventilating, every outward breath was a moan. His body felt numb but sensitive to every touch. He pulled at his wrist and ankle restraints, his knees wouldn't stop shaking. He lifted his head and looked directly into Shore's eyes as he could feel the man's expert touch bringing him closer again, but after coming so hard the last time, the build was slower, his body tired as it still responded. 

"You know you want this, you know it feels so very good. Come for me, sweetheart. Show them how well you come for me," their locked gaze only faltered as Danny's eyes widened, his body tightened and then released all at once, shivering and jerking as he came.

Shore took the vibrator away again and stood, moving aside.

"You might ask about my words, they seem sexual, of course they do. We've found that the brain is a large component of sexual desire. In order to help the omegas here, we want them to be relaxed, confident and trusting. Speaking to them in such a way allows their minds to focus on the sexual need and achieve the orgasm."

"You're a pervert," Danny mumbled from the side and he could hear murmurs of laughter over the intercom from the other side. 

There were questions Shore answered again before he came back a few minutes later, releasing Danny's cock from its hold and he began to jerk Danny off.

Usually the omegas were instructed to do it themselves, bringing themselves off while the doctor's monitored their vitals, but Shore was different and every time Danny embarrassed the man in front of an audience or when he was just feeling vindictive, he would do it himself. 

It was with little care for what Danny wanted, but Shore enjoyed seeing an omega writhe and within quick minutes and more quiet words of 'encouragement', Danny was shooting his load over his stomach and then he heard applause from the watch room as he slumped back, tired out and wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball in his room and try to forget about what happened here. 

An hour later, after more tests and with Shore continuing to use Danny as a guinea pig for the trainees to watch, he was back in his room. 

He skipped lunch and lay on his bed wishing, not for the first time, that someday things would get better. And maybe that Shore would be punished for the way he used his job and his position of authority to get his own sick sexual gratification from the omegas in his care.


End file.
